The Ring
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: SerenityXRyou Bakura. Has nothing to do with the movie by the same title. Ryou is faced with an unspeakable horror: Yami Bakura singing! He isn't that bad... Discontinued, unless someone really falls in love with it and reviews to say so, lol
1. Arcade and Attack

Ok, I was just watching the conclusion of the Yugi VS Yami Bakura duel in the Battle City tournament. And at the end, when they are all surrounding Ryou up on the dueling platform, there was a shot where Serenity(Shizuka) was looking really worried for Ryou. So this popped into my head. It's really original, of only because of the coupling. Maybe I'll start a revolution!! It's after Battle City, and everyone still has their items and all, and Malik's evil side is gone. I'm taking liberties here, but I have to for this to work out, k? ^_^ BTW: I'll use the English names, mostly cos I remember them easier. I, unfortunately, live a sheltered life and have never seen a subbed anime before. Except Teacher Please, which we were watching in anime club. So yeah. It is with great pleasure I present:  
  
The Ring  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Serenity!"  
  
"I'm coming! Hold your Kuriboh!" Serenity called to her brother. She ran to catch up with her friends. "I was looking at the necklace I saw. It's really pretty!"  
  
"Wow, you'll have to show me sometime Serenity! Now we should probably catch up with the guys." Tea said, indicating the boys who were already entering the arcade. They entered, and immediately they were surrounded but a crowd of admirers. Tea was legendary for her skill in the Dance Dueling game, and Serenity for her skill in Arcade Shooting.  
  
I walked in slowly behind them, hiding in shadows.  
  
*Talk to her, for Ra sakes!*  
  
The spirit of the Ring. He'd mellowed out since the Battle City tournament, but I was still afraid of him.  
  
**I-I-I cant't! She'd never look twice at me.**  
  
*Says who?*  
  
**Her boyfriend, of course.** I gave a slight nod towards Tristan. The spirit scoffed.  
  
*I could take him out. Easily.*  
  
**Please don't.**  
  
*Fine, Hikari. I won't. Yet.*  
  
*YAMI!!*  
  
*Hikari, pay attention to your surroundings.*  
  
"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Hey Ryou. How are you?"  
  
**It's Serenity!**  
  
*Talk to her, duh.*  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
*Smooth.* The spirit's tone was very sarcastic. But, Serenity giggled.  
  
"Your name. Ryou. I think it's more polite than just Bakura. Besides, Bakura reminds me too much of... the Spirit of the Ring.." Serenity almost whispered the last part. "No offence to you, but he scares me." She confided.  
  
*Stupid girl.* the Spirit said.  
  
**Shut up Yami!**  
  
"It's okay. He won't hurt anyone now. I've made sure of it." Serenity gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Want to play a game?" Serenity asked, pulling me from my seat in the shadows. I tried to resist, but she firmly pulled me towards the Arcade Shooting. Searching for an excuse, I tugged my hand out of hers.  
  
"I can't play you at this! You're the best one in the city!" He said. Serenity grinned.  
  
"That's what handicaps are for. And I'll go easy of you!"  
  
"If you insist." I stepped up on the platform and took the plastic gun from it's holder. Serenity did the same next to me. She inserted a token and the game began. Basically it was Duck Hunting, on a larger scale. The screen was at least 20 feet wide and ten feet high. It covered the entire wall thirty feet from us. I aimed and managed to explode the head of one duck, which fell. I laughed and shot at another. I missed, but I kept shooting anyway. The score wound up 38-7, Serenity winning, but we had fun anyway.  
  
"I'll buy you something to drink as a consolation prize." Serenity laughed, putting down her gun. We stepped off the platform.  
  
**Being near you is consolation enough...**  
  
*Ugh! The syrup!*  
  
**I didn't mean for you to hear that. And it's 'sap' Yami.**  
  
*Close enough.*  
  
"Pepsi, Root Beer, Coke or Lemonade?" Serenity asked. I looked over the choices.  
  
"Lemonade." I replied. I could feel Yami cringe. He hated lemonade. Ever since he tried to make it that one time...  
  
*Flash-Back thingy*  
  
"No! Squeeze the lemon into the-"  
  
"AARRRGGGHHHH!!!! IT SPIT IN MY EYE!!!"  
  
"-cup. Here, rise your eye out with water..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Here you are!" Serenity handed me a cup and took her own. We took our drinks over to where Tea was taking any and all challengers at the Dance Duel game. Currently, she was dancing against Yami, who was failing miserably and laughing all the while. Suddenly he shifted, and I could tell he was switching places with Yugi. With Yugi in charge, he began doing much better. Not as good as Tea, but better. I sighed. I wish my Yami was as nice as the Pharaoh.  
  
"I'm getting tired. I think I'll go home." I said suddenly, standing. Serenity stood as well.  
  
"Let me tell my brother and I'll walk with you." She offered. I nodded.  
  
"Joey! Joey, I'm going to walk with Ryou home!"  
  
"'Kay sis!" Joey called, then resumed his fighting game with Tristan.  
  
"I don't think he barely heard me." Serenity laughed.  
  
**I liked her laugh. It was sweet, and melodic, and gentle as a light spring rain.**  
  
*SAP! Keep your thoughts to yourself Hikari!*  
  
**Sorry.** I shook my head and held the door open for Serenity.  
  
Once out of the arcade she looked up at me.  
  
"Ryou, are you alright? You seem down."  
  
"I'm fine Serenity. Just tired I suppose."  
  
"Alright."  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence. We stopped at my apartment complex.  
  
"Would you like me to walk the rest of the way to your house?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll be fine. See you later!" Serenity smiled and walked down the street. I watched as she went into an alley.  
  
"Serenity!" I called. She stepped back out.  
  
"What are you doing walking into an alley at dusk?"  
  
"It's a shortcut. My mom's apartment is just on the next street."  
  
I nodded. "Alright. If you're sure."  
  
"Don't worry! It's a thirty second walk." She flashed a smile and resumed her course through the alley.  
  
I ran up to my apartment and to the livingroom fire escape window. I lived on the third story, and had a good view of the alley. I watched as Serenity looked both ways and prepared to cross the street at the other end of the alley.  
  
Four guys grabbed her and dragged her back into the alley, her kicking and screaming.  
  
"HELLP!! SOMEONE HELP!"  
  
*Help her you nitwit!!*  
  
*HOW!?**  
  
*Nevermind!* I could feel my Yami take over before I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter. I'm going to upload this ASAP. Please R+R! 


	2. Meetings

^_^ UPDATE! It's 5:30 AM, I have school in and hour and ten minutes, and I'm not finished getting ready. But oh well! Now, I hafta thank my reviewers!  
  
Apathetic Senko-ReignofIsis- Thank you so much! A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated. Or her, in my case. Lol, thanks! I hope this chapter meets or exceeds expectations. ^_^  
  
Aisu Hoshino- I'm glad you liked the sap/syrup thing. I amused myself writing it. Now that you mention it, I think I have read some of WSJ's fics. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Now, on to the actual story. Warning: This may not be as funny as the first chapter, but I'll try and work some humor in!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came to all of the sudden and realized that my Yami was returning to the Ring. I glanced around. Serenity lay on the couch, my jacket covering her. I shook my head.  
  
**Yami, what are you thinking? You should have put her on the bed. I can sleep on the couch.**  
  
*Sorry.* He snapped. I decided to leave him alone for the moment. Suddenly, a stirring on the couch brought me to my senses.  
  
"Ryou? Wh..Where am I?"  
  
"You were jumped in the alley going home. My Yami rescued you." Ryou said, pushing her back into a laying position.  
  
"Y-your yami?" I felt sorry for her. She sounded terrified.  
  
"Yes. Now lay still. I'm going to to make something for you to eat. It's nearly seven." I walked into the kitchen in the small apartment and put some water on for soup. I then proceeded to cut some vegetables to put in it. I suddenly felt a presence as my Yami came out of the ring. I turned to the semi-transparent figure.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What happened. Since you never let me in on things while they're happening, you may as well tell me afterwards."  
  
"Fine. I beat them off, sent one soul to the shadow realm, and-" He was interrupted by the slamming of a door, a shout of surprise and a scream.  
  
"Malik!" I dashed into the livingroom where Malik and Serenity were.  
  
"Malik! You said you wouldn't be home until ten!"  
  
"Apparently the pointy haired boss can't take a joke." Malik said lightly.(He means Yugi, cos he's working at the game shop temporarily, but if you can tell me the reference you'll get bonus points!) "If I had known you would be entertaining, I would have kept out for a while." He said with a mischievous grin. I shook my head.  
  
"Serenity was attacked." I made sure to put a little emphasis on her name.  
  
"So, you're Wheelers sister, right?"  
  
Serenity nodded, her eyes still fearful.  
  
"Malik. Nice to meet you."  
  
"We've met. You were controlling my brother's mind!" She lept up and went to attack him, yelling several creative curses. Malik jumped slightly but then she froze in step. Her body calmed down, but she was still raging.  
  
"Whatever the ---- you're doing let me go! ------ LET ME GO!!"  
  
"Promise not to attack me?" Malik said almost lazily. The instant he let her have control oh her body, she balled up her fists and moved into a fighting position.  
  
"I'd watch out Malik. She has a nasty high kick." Bakura decided to come out and see what the commotion was. Serenity let out a squeak and jumped back on the couch, curling up into a ball.  
  
"Yami, did you have to do that?"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Forget it. Malik, you said something about someone not taking a joke?"  
  
"So I mind-controlled a spider into attacking the customers! Bid whoop. It's supposed to be near Halloween anyway!"  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Big deal." Malik shrugged it off. "I'm suspended from work for a week, but he didn't fire me." I sighed. Only Malik would see that as a good thing.  
  
"Hikari, I put Tabasco sauce in the water for the stew." Yami said. I nodded, then registered what he said.  
  
"YAMI!!! I told you not to!" Yami just shrugged.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"Serenity, would you mind delivery?" I asked. She smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"I'll call in the order! It is a Friday night, correct?" Malik said, grinning. Apparently he had some sort of affair going on with the girl who took orders on Friday.  
  
"Yes, whatever. Just our usual." I said. We called in often enough that everyone in the restaurant knew us. I swear, they should get one of those Caller ID things, and when they get a call from us, not bother taking our order. But that's irrelevant. I suddenly realized that Serenity was shivering slightly.  
  
"Serenity, you're cold! Why didn't you say something?" I asked gently. "Here, I'm sure Ishizu has some of her old clothes somewhere here." I went to the closet. Ishizu was now living alone, but she decided to use our closet to store some of her extensive wardrobe.  
  
Serenity followed me. I pulled out a box and looked through it. I finally found a pair of jeans and a sweater that would fit.  
  
"You can change in my room. It's the cleanest." I said, showing her where it was. She nodded and went it, closing the door behind her. I went to the kitchen, where Malik was talking on the phone.  
  
"Yup! Of course!.... Sure, that would be good.... No, tomorrow my sister is coming over... Sure, Sunday is good. See you then!" He hung up. "I got a date! I got a date! I got a date!" He sang. It was slightly scary to see. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two, I have a bone to pick. You need to act more hospitable towards Serenity, you're making her feel uncomfortable."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Didn't you notice how her hands kept shaking, even when she wasn't cold? And her eyes were slightly purplish. That alwyas happens when she's nervous."  
  
"Geeze, Hikari. You watch her that closely?"  
  
"Shut up. Just be a bit nicer, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Malik and Yami said in unison. Yami then vanished into the Ring, while Malik sat back in his seat. I began cleaning up from the (former) soup. I put the vegetables away and was on the point of cleaning the pot when Serenity returned. The flare jeans and blue sweater looked good on her.  
  
**But then, she could have been wearing a garbage bag, and she would have looked beautiful.**  
  
*Thoughts to yourself! I don't care how beautiful you think she is!*  
  
**Sorry again.**  
  
"Feel better?" I asked her. She nodded and sat down, opposite of Malik.  
  
"Sorry for controlling you earlier, but you were going to attack me." Malik said. I nearly dropped the pot. Malik was APOLOGIZING? Wow. Did I really have that much of an affect? Or does he just like her too? No. It has to be me, because noone but I can like Serenity. I nodded firmly to myself....  
  
**Yami, I think I'm going crazy.**  
  
*You only just noticed?* Was my reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! I hafta go to school or else I'll fail and stuff and then I'll have to go to summer school, so the short-ish chapter now is a benefit ion the long run cos I wont have four hours taken out of my day every day for a month! So, please R+R! And I think this may turn into a bit of a Ryou/Serenity/Malik triangle, so go ahead and tell me who you want her to end up with! Next chapter, PIZZA! And a phone call. And Serenity's really angry older brother. ^_^ Stay tuned! 


	3. Pizza and Joey!

I didn't update this morning because... Umm.... I think I forgot to get up... But anyway, Here I am updating now. Listening to my playlist which includes suck hits as 'Hakuna Matata', 'I just cant wait to be king', 'Dust in the wind' and 'The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald'.. yes, widely varied. Anyway, I'm baby-sitting for my brothers who are watching that stupid new Bionacle movie(no offence to anyone who likes it, but it's just kind of. stupid if you ask me. Basing a movie on a toy?? Come on!)... So I have free time. But you don't care about my life. So, here are the thanks to reviewers!  
  
Bakuraluva: I completely agree with your theories on the triangle! Ryou seems awfully confident with himself, but confidence alone... Yes, I can be evil. Thank you for the reviews!!  
  
Apathetic Senko-ReignofIsis: ^_^ Of course I'll go read some of your stories. Actually, I think I may have already reviewed one or two. ^_^ So check and see for me, eh? Lol, you're the second one in favor of a triangle! Lol, thanks for reviewing again!!  
  
Aisu Hoshino: Another return reviewer! ^_^ Thanks for not minding the shortness. And you're right about Ryou. He is acting a bot OOC I think, but what is in character when you're in love? And you're the third one in favor of a triangle, So I have a feeling that it will come to be... Yeah, so thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Reviews rule! Thanks again to all of you!  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting at the table, a comfortable silence in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. It was nearly ten, so of course who could it be but the Pizza? I stood, grabbed the cash, and went into the livingroom. I opened the door to face Joey.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Ryou? This is your place?"  
  
"Yeah. You mean you've got a delivery job? That's cool."  
  
"Yeah, it's only part time a few nights a week."  
  
I nodded. I took the pizza and handed him the money. I heard someone behind be. I turned to see Serenity peeking around the corner with a surprised face.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Serenity?! What are you doing here?" Joey jumped. I stepped back a bit.  
  
"I was walking home and got jumped. Ryou rescued me." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Thanks Ryou! Saving my sister like that you're a true pal!" He grinned and threw and arm around me, taking me quite by surprise.  
  
"Really, it was-"  
  
"Don't be so modest! You can date her anytime!" Joey said in a loud voice. I felt my face grow hot and knew I have to be beet red. My only comfort was that Serenity was slightly red too.  
  
"Umm... Do I say thanks?" I asked nervously.  
  
"A slice of Pizza will do the job!" He said with a grin, opening the box I had left on the end table. I sighed.  
  
"I smell PIZZA!" Malik called from his room. He stopped short in the livingroom, skidding to a halt.  
  
"YOU!" He and Joey cried at the same time.  
  
"You evil-"  
  
"You stinking-"  
  
The fumed at each other.  
  
"See you later Bakura! Serenity, home by midnight." He cracked a grin and left.  
  
I turned to look at Malik, who was still silently fuming. He looked at Serenity.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that babe. Let's chow!" He grabbed the pizza and took it into the kitchen. I'm sure I saw a slight blush. I glared at his back before looking at Serenity.  
  
"Well let's eat!" I said, leading her into the kitchen. The three of us sat around the table and took a slice of pizza. Serenity chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Oh, just that necklace I saw earlier. It was so pretty! It had a silver chain and the pendant was a locket with a silver front that had turquoise embedded in it, and it was open so that inside you could see a poem: Without Light, there would be no Shadow, and without Shadow, light would mean nothing. I loved it, but it was way expensive."  
  
I nodded. Malik looked thoughtful.  
  
"How much was it?"  
  
"About $200."+ She said wistfully. "I could never afford it."  
  
Malik nodded seriously. "Maybe I could." He said. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him.  
  
"You would do that? For me?"  
  
"Of course. You are my friend, aren't you?" He said.  
  
"Oh thank you!!" She cried, getting up to hug him.  
  
"Serenity, it's almost eleven. I'll walk you home, alright?" I offered. She nodded. I went to retrieve my coat.  
  
"Do you have everything? Here, you can wear my coat. It's chilly out." I said, handing it to her. She smiled up at me. What I wouldn't give to see that smile more often.  
  
"Let's go." I said. We exited the apartment. We went through the alley, the entire place cast in dim shadow. She moved closer to me, shivering slightly. I put an arm around her for comfort. She smiled up at me again.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. I nodded.  
  
"It wasn't really me saving you, you know."  
  
"I know. Thanks to your other half too." She whispered.  
  
*Tell her she's welcome.*  
  
"He says you're welcome."  
  
"You can talk to him?"  
  
"Of course." I chuckled at her surprise. She looked up at the apartment we were now in front of.  
  
"Thanks again. Goodnight." She stood on her tip-toes and gave me a peck on the cheek, then quickly turned and went inside, waving cheerily. I stood, rooted, for a moment, before I waved back and then turned away.  
  
Heading back down the alley, I walked a little slower than usual. I kicked a can.  
  
"Why me?" I whispered into the night. I stared up, but through the smog and clouds I couldn't see the moon or a single star.  
  
Upon arriving home, I flopped on the couch. Malik was running around the house frantically.  
  
"Ryou! Do you have any clue where I put my wallet? I want to go buy Serenity that necklace!"  
  
"It's in your pants, where you left it. And why?"  
  
"Because... I want to." Malik finished lamely. I looked at him.  
  
"Malik. All the jewelry stores will be closed by now."  
  
"Umm... You're the one possessed by a thief, get him to help me!"  
  
"No. Go to bed."  
  
"What about you?" I barely heard Malik ask before I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, didn't get the phone call in. Next chapter! ^_^ And the poem I made up, but cant help the feeling that I heard it somewhere. But that isn't the point. Next chapter: Silver and Turquoise and.... Fuzzy pink elephants? Or not! R+R! 


	4. Apology

I must offer apologies. Since my area is near the path of Hurricae Isabele, I might not be on the computer if out power goes out. I may be able to get in one update before then, but I wouldn't count on it. I'm not used to hurricanes. Tornados, i can handle. I grew up in Tornado Ally, but.. Besides the point, I hope you all can forgive the delay! 


	5. Kids, necklaces and phonecalls OH MY! Ye...

Okay, I'm going to ba able tom manage this one update before the Isabel is supposed to hit in about two hours. It's already really windy, and Dad just went out to a dentist appointment and to get some stuff. Now, to reviewers:  
  
Bakuraluva: Lol, I agree. This chapter: Ryou sets into action a master plan! Only problem... I have no clue what it is! Lol, j/k. I know what's gonna happen! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try and stay safe! (except that there's a dead tree in front of our house that Dad dosent think will survive. But I'm hoping for the best!)  
  
Senko- ^_^ I know, wasn't that sweet? And no problem, you aren't the most boringest author!(My spell check says boringest isn't a word, bit it is!) I like your stories. And after writing that I wanted pizza too, lol. And Actually, I wasn't typing you guy's pennames, I was copy-pasting, but Senko works! I won't have to go back and forth to and from the webpage, lol!  
  
Thanks again! Now to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"150, 155, 165, 185.. only 185 dollars! Ryou! Can you spot me 15 bucks?"  
  
"No." I replied sleepily. I sat up on the couch, where I had apparently spent the night. I glanced at the clock. It was only seven.  
  
"It's too early to go buy anything anyway." I mumbled, standing up and stretching. I ambled into the kitchen and pulled down a box of cereal. I poured some into a bowl and grabbed a carton from the refrigerator. I poured some on the cereal and put it away, vaguely noticing Malik standing in the doorway with an amused grin. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat at the table.  
  
Just as I was about to take a bite, Malik spoke.  
  
"Do you always eat cereal with orange juice?" He asked.  
  
"Wha?" I looked down at my bowl. Sure enough, my Grape Nuts(I always wondered why they were called that, Bakura says it's because they are made from grapes, but I don't think that's it...) were floating in orange juice. I sighed.  
  
"No, I decided to try something new." I was too tired to bother, so I ate my cereal as it was, not bothering to taste it. After I went and brushed my teeth and took a shower, I felt much more awake. Drying my hair roughly with a towel, I glanced around my room.  
  
My eyes fell on a watch. It was brand new-looking, though I'd had it for about five years. Dad had gotten it for me. Said it was a genuine Rolex, and he had gotten it for real cheap. I never wore it. I didn't really care much for it, no sentimental value. I dropped it in my pocket. Then I grabbed my duel deck, Nowadays I didn't go ANYWHERE without it, and headed out the door.  
  
As I was heading down to the pawn shop, I was stopped by a young boy.  
  
"Hi mister! I'm lost." He said in a very matter-of-fact tone. I looked at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked gently. Suddenly, tears began to well up in his eyes.  
  
"I can't find Serenity!"  
  
"Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
"Yeah..." He sniffed. "She's my babysitter." He sniffed again. I sighed. I took his hand and led him through the park, searching for Serenity, we found her frantically asking people if they had seen the small, red-haired boy.  
  
"Serenity!" I called out to her, and she whirled around, seeing the boy and me.  
  
"Jeffery! Never do that again please! Oh, thank you Ryou! Where did you find him?"  
  
"On the other side of the park." I let go of the boys hand and he ran to Serenity, clutching her legs.  
  
"Thank you mister!" He said in a quavering voice. I nodded and smiled.  
  
"No problem kiddo. See you Serenity!" I turned and walked away, as Serenity was calmly lecturing Jeffery on why he shouldn't run away like that.  
  
I continued on my way to the pawn shop, smiling over how good Serenity was with kids. I shook my head. Not a safe train of thought.  
  
I arrived at the pawn shop, which was handily across the street from the jewelry store. I went in.  
  
"How may I help you, sir?" A young lady asked me.  
  
"I'd like to sell a watch. Genuine Rolex, how much can you give me." I pulled it out and set it on the counter.  
  
"Well, it's in perfect condition, I'd say probably about $150*."  
  
"Alright." I said, pushing the watch across the counter. She opened a drawer and took out 150 dollars in 10's. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Of course! Please, come do business with us again." I turned and walked out the door. I opened my wallet and pulled out a fifty and a twenty. Quickly figuring tax, I took the money across the street and entered the jewelry store that Serenity had been looking in the windows of.  
  
"Sir, can I help you?" A man in a suit asked. He looked at me. I realized I must look very out of place in the fancy shop in my jeans, T-shirt and jacket.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a necklace that my friend saw earlier."  
  
"Ah, a lady friend perhaps?"  
  
"Not really. She's just a friend. It was a silver and turquoise locket with an engraving inside."  
  
"Ah! That one. Your lady friend has fine tastes." I gave up correcting him.  
  
"Here it is. On sale today, coincidentally. 170 dollars." I almost laughed. Malik could have afforded it after all! I surpressed the urge and nodded.  
  
"May I see the inscription, to make sure it's the same one? I think the inscription was what she had liked the most." He nodded and handed it to me. I delicately opened it, and re-read the inscription. I smiled.  
  
"I'll take it." I said.  
  
"Will you be paying with credit card or check?"  
  
"Will you take cash?" I asked, holding out the appropriate amount of bills. He nodded, taking the money and counting it through.  
  
"Thank you sir." He said, back to the slightly snotty voice he had spoken in when I entered.  
  
"No, thank you." I exited the building and saw Malik walking down the street, Serenity and Jeffery with him. I ducked into an alley. They entered the jewelry store and came out after a few minutes looking slightly disappointed. I smiled.  
  
*Ryou? What is the significance of the necklace?*  
  
**I don't know, Yami. I have a feeling it's special to her for some reason, but I can't be sure. I'm just getting it as a gift for her!**  
  
Yami seemed to accept this, so I went home.  
  
As I opened the door to the apartment, the phone was just ringing. I dashed to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Bakura/Ishtal residence?"  
  
"Ryou? Is Malik there, I need to speak with him."  
  
"No, sorry, Ishizu. He's out."  
  
"Oh. Well then, will you tell him that I will not be able to come today, I'm meeting with Tea, Mai and Serenity for a girl's day out." I nodded before I remembered that she couldn't see me.  
  
"Sure, no problem." I said. "Say, when will you guys be back?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual.  
  
"Serenity should be home by seven." Ishizu said. I knew I was crimson, even though noone was around I felt slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Umm, thanks. Bye!" I hung up without waiting for her reply. I waited a moment, trying to get the blush under control. I went to my room and found a small ebony box. Another trinket from Dad's travels, another worthless(to me) item. I smiled. It was the perfect size for the locket. I lowered the necklace into the box chain first. The velvet lining softened the sound if the locket being gently dropped into the box.  
  
I closed the box and fixed the small silver latch. I smiled. Perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plan has set into motion! And now, I must go get ready to wait out the storm. Wish me luck, pray for everyone else caught in the storm, TTFN, ta ta for now! (r+r first please!) 


	6. Arguing with Clocks and a visit to the W...

Okie! Isabel is gone. Sort of. It's been windy all afternoon, but nothing like last night. I swear, I was half afraid that the house would blow over. But it wasn't that strong of a hurricane, so my friend tells me. She should know, she grew up in Florida. Any, we lost two trees, a lawn chair and a bunch of pine-needles, and power for about 12 hours.. But that was all. Thanks for everyone who was praying for the safety of everyone else in the path of the storm. I feel loved! I had four people call me to ask how I was, and two dropped by and visited me! ^_^ Anyway, you probably don't care about my personal life and are thinking 'Get on with it already' so here are my responses to reviews!  
  
Aisu Hoshino: Yup! I'm updating this faster and more often than any other story I've written so far! At this rate I might even finish it! Lol! Thank you for the prayers and for the reviews!!  
  
Senko: ^_^ Syrupy Ryou/Serenity moments coming up!.. I mean sappy. Lol, yup! Thanks and thanks!!  
  
Isabella-Ryou-4EVER: Thanks for the prayers! And I agree. This storm gave us all a bad name! My name isn't Isabel or Isabella, but it could be a nick name for me. So there. Lol, thanks for the review!!  
  
Bakuraluva: isn't that? And yes he is. However, Malik.. Let's just say that Malik is.. A scheming rat. You'll have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for the review, and obviously I'm ok cos I'm updating! Thanks!  
  
Thanks to all for everything! Now, enough with the syrup and on to the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in the livingroom. I stared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster. It wasn't working.  
  
I barely noticed when my Yami materialized. Or semi-materialized.  
  
"You've been staring at that clock for an hour. It's not going to move any faster. Five hours can't be that much longer. Just go do something."  
  
"Huh? Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry." I said absently. Then I registered what was being said.  
  
"Five seconds, a new record." Bakura teased. I glared up at him.  
  
"Hikari, your death glare makes you look like you've eaten a lemon." I rolled my eyes and gave up.  
  
"Look at what she is doing to me!" I sighed, sinking back into the couch.  
  
"You look normal, except every four seconds you blush, every three seconds you dive off into daydreams, and every two seconds you sigh like you will never see the girl again."  
  
"Not true!" I said.  
  
"Is so." Bakura vanished into the ring with a slightly scary grin on his face. I sighed.  
  
**There you go again.**  
  
"NOT!" I yelled aloud.  
  
"Not what?" I hadn't noticed Malik enter the apartment.  
  
"Ishizu won't be coming over today. She is having a girl's day out with Serenity, Tea, Mai and Serenity."  
  
"I know. Except who's the other Serenity?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said Serenity twice." He pointed out, smirking. I knew I was blushing.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Malik said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine! I suppose I can. But who else will you argue with?"  
  
"My yami, the clock, the wall... I guess I could try arguing with the TV, it might talk back..."  
  
"Why argue with the clock?"  
  
"No reason. It has a face, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He was about to go into his room, undoubtedly to turn on his radio and blare it as loudly as the neighbors allowed, when I registered something from a good. lot of words ago.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked. He stopped.  
  
"I walked with Serenity to drop off Jeffery at home and then walked with her to Ishizu's house."  
  
"Oh." I said. I looked at the clock. Malik entered his room and turned on the radio. I could make out indistinct yelling to a tune.  
  
The clock now told me that it was four hours to go. I groaned and sank back into the chair, frustrated. I clutched the small ebony box in my jacket pocket. Three and three quarters of an hour..  
  
This was torture.  
  
~  
  
Three hours later. I was pacing the livingroom in beat to the music that was blaring from Malik's room. Based on the pounding the floor was getting, I had a feeling he was jumping around playing 'Air Guitar' again. I caught him at that once. On tape. It was worth $1000 on Planet's Funniest Roommates. He nearly killed me for sending it in, but the last $70 of it helped pay for Serenity's necklace. So it was worth it.  
  
The clock again. Seven on the dot. Ok, I should probably wait a little, you know, so that I am not early and look like I was expecting her. Should I call first? No, I want to surprise her. But then again...  
  
For another quarter hour I debated with myself. By the time it was nearly 7:30, I decided to just go. I made sure the box was still in my jacket, that my hair was combed, and that I looked halfway decent. I grabbed my wallet and headed out. I exited the building and made my way down the darkening alley. Curse early sunset in fall. I went to the building that Serenity lived in. It was not too upscale, but there was a doorman on duty.  
  
"Who are you seeing, sir?"  
  
"Wheeler residence."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
I was beginning to get irritated.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
He pressed an intercom button. After a moment, I heard Joey's voice.  
  
"Yeah Al?"  
  
"Young man here by the name of Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Send him up. Thanks Al."  
  
"Certainly Mr. Wheeler."  
  
Al, apparently, nodded to me and held the door open.  
  
"Thank you." I said softly. He nodded again.  
  
"Fourth floor. Apartment 4B.  
  
I nodded, feeling the nervousness set in. I climbed on board the elevator and pressed '4'. The doors closed with a 'Bing!' and I felt myself beginning to ascend. I exited the moment the doors opened, feeling slightly queasy. I hated elevators. Next time I was taking the stairs.  
  
I went to apartment 4B and knocked. With luck-  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Yes! Serenity answered.  
  
"Hi Serenity. I kind of, well, brought you a bot of a gift. You had said you wanted it, so.." I felt myself growing hot again, and I knew I was blushing. I handed Serenity the box. She opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, my manners seem to have left me. Will you come in?" I nodded.  
  
"Thanks for coming over. I was actually going to call you and see if you wanted to go somewhere to eat, you know, as a repayment for treating me to pizza last night." I smiled.  
  
"I would like that. Open the box, it in itself wasn't the gift." I said. She smiled.  
  
"I was getting to that." She opened the box and gasped.  
  
"Ryou! You didn't! Oh my gosh, thank you!" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. When she let go, I was red from blushing and purple form lack of air. She lifted the necklace from the box.  
  
"You know, let's get dressed up to go to dinner! We can go to that new restaurant, Outback Steakhouse! I know the perfect dress to go with this necklace! I'll pay."  
  
"No, I'll only go if you let me pay at least half. I've heard that place is fairly expensive." Serenity nodded.  
  
"Now, you go find something nice to wear! Pick me up in an hour, Okay? We can walk." She grinned.  
  
"No, it's probably too far. I'll, er, 'borrow' Malik's cycle." I said mischievously. She grinned.  
  
"Perfect! No, shoo! I have to get ready!" She shoved me out the door excitedly and I head her shriek:  
  
"JOEY! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! I NEED MY SHOES POLISHED!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I head the vague reply. "The things I do for my little sis."  
  
I chuckled and headed for the stairs. I went down and left the building. I nodded a goodbye to Al and entered the alleyway. I hesitated.  
  
*Yami?*  
  
**Yeah, Hikari?**  
  
*I think Serenity asked me out on a date.*  
  
My Yami didn't reply. I sighed. Oh well. I hurried into the apartment.  
  
I sighed, slumping against the door, and listened vaguely to Malik's end of a conversation on the phone.  
  
"Okay. One hour in Outback. See you then, love!" He hung up. "Oh, hey Ryou. You looked flushed, something happen?" He asked with a very wicked grin. I sighed.  
  
"No time! Have to find something to wear." I said. I hesitated, then made a dash for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and dashed into my room. I frantically searched my closet.  
  
There.  
  
A decent pair of black slacks, a nicely pressed whit shirt and a light blue tie. Perfect. I hastily dressed, dried and combed my hair, found my dress shoes, and generally got ready. I then braved Malik's room.  
  
"Malik?" I asked, stepping over dirty clothes, magazines, CD cases and general junk.  
  
"Yeah Ryou?"  
  
"I need money." I said plainly. He looked at me. He took in the neat clothes, polished shoes, and less-messy state of my hair.  
  
"Oh! A date? You could've told me. Here you go!" He handed me a fifty. I stared at him.  
  
"Malik? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"Can I borrow your cycle?"  
  
"Sure! T-I was going to walk to Outback anyway." He said casually, dropping the keys into my hand.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Outback, that new steakhouse. I'm picking up my girlfriend and we're gonna walk there." I nodded. I hoped to Ra that we either wouldn't be there at the same time, or that he wouldn't see me there with Serenity. He wouldn't try anything on her with his girlfriend, but it couldn't hurt to be safe. I left and glanced at the clock. Showtime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! Long chapter! Yyyyeeeessss. my evil plan is set in motion! That took me longer than I expected. I had thought you know, maybe a page or two, he gives her the gift, then go ahead right into the date. But this sotry is taking on a mind of its own! Ahh! Help!!! no, I'm just kidding. But it is becoming a lot more than I had expected. So, please R+R so I can respond to your nice reviews and update soon! 


	7. The Date at last! Part I of II i think

Okay, sorry for the delay! There might be a bit more of a delay after this chapter, seeing as how out teachers will want to catch up from the two days that Isabel took from the school year. Plus Mom is coming home tomorrow(She's been out of town for about two and a half weeks, helping Nana recover from surgery, leaving me with three two-year-olds, My dad and my two younger brothers.) So yeah. Anyway, I'll keep my rant about my personal life to a minimum and start thanking reviewers!  
  
Senko: Mostly I'll update everyday, but try not to count on it, the school year is getting busier and busier by the day, being a freshman isn't easy!! And as for Maliks schemes.. oh how he will scheme! Yeeeessss...... Scheme...... *ahem* thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Isabella-Ryou-4EVER: ^_^ Serenity appreciates the high-heels. Since they're new, Joey has to polish them extra well! ^_^ Thanks for the review!!  
  
Aisu Hoshino: Oh yes. the date will indeed be interesting.. And I wish I had an older brother like Jou too, but I'm stuck with two younger ones who act like two-year-olds! *shrug* Yes, that is one of my favorite lines. My friends pull the 'Denial' line on me a lot for some reason. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Now, ONWARD! To Outback Steakhouse!(No rules, Just right!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, I'm picking up Serenity." I said to Al plainly. He took the hint that I was slightly(try very) nervous and let me through without too much trouble. I headed to the stairs, not trusting myself to survive the elevator.  
  
Four sets of stairs. Fifteen seconds each. A minute later I was standing outside apartment 4B. I hesitated, took a deep breath, and knocked.  
  
"JOEY GET THE DOOR FOR ME!" I heard Serenity yell.  
  
"'Kay!" The door opened.  
  
"Hey Ryou. Why are you all dressed up? Come to think of it, Serenity's all dressed up fancy too. You going on a date or something?" I sweatdropped. ((No offence Jou! I love you as much as the next person, but you're so much fun to make fun of!!))  
  
"Yes." I said simply. He looked at me.  
  
"Oh yeah! I said you could take her out, didn't I?" Okay. Have fun, make sure she's home by midnight! And no clubs, alcohol, drugs, or gang activity, got it?" I nodded. Just then Serenity stepped out into the livingroom where I could see her. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
Serenity stood there, wearing a black dress that went to just above her knees, the skirt was full and the edge had silver embroidery on it, and the neckline had some small pieces of turquoise embedded in it. The necklace lay at the throat on the silver chain. She was right, the dress and necklace complemented each other perfectly. She had her hair half up, half down, the ends curled. The high-heels that she had her brother polish were simple, but of an understated beauty. It fit her perfectly. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ryou! You look very nice." She said. I opened my mouth to say how beautiful she looked but nothing came out.  
  
*Say SOMETHING you idiot!*  
  
"Something you idiot.." I muttered absently. I shook my head. "You look beautiful Serenity." I said louder. She smiled.  
  
**Idiot. I hate you right now.**  
  
*My pleasure.* I could almost feel Yami smirking.  
  
"Later Joey!" She called, as she exited the apartment. She took my hand and led me to the Elevator. I gulped. I was queasy enough. We entered and she pushed the button to take up to the first floor. I felt the sensation of my stomach's bottom dropping out as we descended. I stepped off the elevator as soon as it stopped.  
  
"Something wrong, Ryou?"  
  
"No, I just don't like escalators that much, that's all." I said, waving it off. I was concentrating on trying to walk without wobbling like a drunk. I recovered as we reached the motorcycle. I climbed on and handed Serenity a helmet.. She climbed on after me as she put it on. I put on my own helmet and revved up the engine. She jumped slightly.  
  
"First time on a motorcycle?" I asked.  
  
"Second. Tristan gave me a ride once, but it was only around the block." I nodded.  
  
"Hang on!" I called as I hit the gas and we roared out of the parking lot and down the street. If there is anything I have a weakness for, its speed. I suddenly realized that Serenity was clutching onto me rather tightly. I slowed down and she loosened her grip. I smiled slightly. Within minutes we arrived at Outback. Since it was fairly late(They were open until 11:30, but it was 9:00), the dinner rush was just tapering off. We got seated fairly quickly and began to glance over the menu.  
  
They had seated us in a booth, and Serenity had slid into the bench right next to me, instead of across from me as I had expected her to.  
  
"What looks good?" I asked casually. Before Serenity could answer, the waiter came up to us.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind sharing a table with another couple, we are rather short on seating and would like to get as many people served as soon as possible, we close in a little over two hours."  
  
"Of course we don't mind!" Serenity answered happily. The waiter looked at me, and I shrugged. If Serenity was okay with it, how could I object?  
  
"Anyway, I think I'll get the 8 oz. steak. Oh! Could we get a blooming onion? I love those!" Serenity was saying. Just then the couple that was going to be seated with us arrived.  
  
"Good evening." I head a voice say. "Pleasant meeting you here." It was Tea. I looked up. She was escorted by Malik, looking half-pleased and half- grumpy. I figured the latter was due to the suit he was wearing, but the former I could not be sure of.  
  
"So, Ryou, this is your date?" Malik asked with an amused voice, watching me blush. I nodded, deciding not to comment on his date. His eye caught the necklace.  
  
"Oh Serenity! Where did you get the necklace?" Tea asked, sitting and reaching over the table to touch it lightly.  
  
"Ryou gave it to me. This afternoon. I decided I had to bring him to dinner to repay him. For the necklace and for saving my life last night."  
  
"He saved your life!" Tea gasped, looking at me.  
  
"Actually, it was my yami..." I said. Tea looked shocked. So did Malik. I forgot that he hadn't heard me tell Serenity that last night.  
  
"Wow.." Tea said. I nodded. Then, mainly for an excuse to get the focus off me, I picked up the menu.  
  
"Order whatever Serenity, I'm paying for half." I said casually, glancing over at her.  
  
"Well, as I had said, A steak, a blooming onion, oh! and some of their sautéed mushrooms! For drink I'll just have diet." She finished. ((If you've never been to Outback, you have to go and get some of those! Of course, it may be the hobbit in me talking, but their mushrooms are awesome!))  
  
"Serenity, you're skinny enough without ordering Diet soda." Tea joked. Serenity laughed. I loved her laugh....  
  
*Hey, Hikari! I want to come out. Steak!*  
  
**I'll save you some.**  
  
*But it won't be hot! Or nearly as juicy!*  
  
**I don't care. I'm out with Serenity, can you not bug me for once?**  
  
*No.*  
  
"Don't worry, he's just talking witht he Spirt of the Ring." I hear Malik say.  
  
**YAMI!! DON'T DISTRACT ME!**  
  
"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" I asked sheepishly. Tea and Serenity glanced at each other, decided not to comment, and then rolled their eyes.  
  
"The waiter came and took our appetizer order. We got one Blooming Onion. Oh, and we told the waiter to combine our bills. We'll each pay a fourth of it." Tea explained. She and Serenity began discussing something that Mai had said during their spa outing, and I noticed Malik glancing from one to the other, trying to appear casual, but failing miserably.  
  
This was going to be interesting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so the date has begun! If I let this go on any longer, though, it'd be longer than last chapter almost! And that was a good 300 words more than my usual. So, I'm going to upload this and then go find something to eat, go to bed, then wake up tomorrow morning and write the next chapter! Then at school I'll work on the sequel for Promises 'cos Ashley will be begging me to, and then I'll come home, do homework, read your wonderful reviews to cheer myself up, then rinse and repeat! Erm.. Yeah. So please R+R!!! 


	8. The Date, part II of ummm IV ot be safe!

WHO HOO!! No school! NO TEACHERS!!! *ahem* yes, So I will update now. ^_^ Mommy is coming home today!!! I'm in a good, mood, and I'm slightly hyper, so I'm sure this chapter will be slightly chaotic! Now, to my reviewers:  
  
Bakuraluva: I missed you last chapter somehow, sorry! ^_^ Yes.. mayhem indeed!  
  
Senko: Only review for 7th chapter, but that's expected because I'm updating this barely 10 hours after last chapter! Yeah, I surprised myself with the Malik Tea thing. I mean, I like that coupling and all, but I never really expected to use it. I had originally planned an OC so that I could ignore her easily, but this makes it a bit more interesting.. *shrug* Trust me, when Yami Bakura makes his appearance, all with fall to chaos and mayhem!!  
  
Thanks again!!  
  
Now.. Onto the Pandemonium!... I mean chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Part II)  
  
I sat, glaring a hole through Malik's head. It was a while before he noticed me.  
  
"Problem, Ryou?" He said easily, but I could feel the... well, not hate. We were best friends, but I guess the challenge in his voice.  
  
"Of course not, Malik. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You've been glaring a hole in my head for almost fifteen minutes." Oh. So he did notice.  
  
"Sure. You're imagining things." I said, trying to brush it off. He didn't look convinced. So I was brilliant and added "It's only been ten minutes."  
  
If looks could kill....  
  
"Your Blooming Onion." The waiter said as he set it down on the table. Tea and Serenity each took a petal and dipped it daintily in the sauce that came with. The they delicately ate the petal and wiped their mouths before going for another. Malik grabbed three or four petals at once, dunked them in sauce, and shoved them in his mouth all at once. Then repeat. I stared at him, but he was lost in the food. I swear that guy is a bottomless pit.  
  
I sat back and waited. I knew I'd never eat my whole meal If I ate any of that.  
  
*If you won't, I will!!* I head Yami say. I felt him take over, but surprisingly didn't black out like usual. I could still see and hear what was going on. I guess my Yami was too hungry to bother blocking me off.  
  
"Food!" He exclaimed. Malik, Tea and Serenity jumped in surprise.  
  
"Ryou?" Serenity asked cautiously, and my Yami began scarfing down the Blooming Onion. He paused and looked up at her. Thin smirked.  
  
"Nope!" He said before returning to his vacuuming duties.  
  
"Yami B, Wrong time to come out!" Malik hissed. My yami just grinned.  
  
"Hi! I'm Cherry and I'll be taking your orders. Do you know what you want?"  
  
"I'll have a 8 oz. steak with a side of sautéed mushrooms." Serenity said.  
  
"I'll have the soup of the day." Tea said. "Diet for both of us."  
  
The waitress nodded. She looked at Malik and, well, my body.  
  
"And you two gentlemen?"  
  
"I'll have the 12 oz steak with fries and coke." Malik said.  
  
"I'll have a 12 oz steak, side of mushrooms, fries, and coke." My yami said quickly. The waitress raised an eyebrow but took down the orders.  
  
"It'll all be ready in about 45 minutes." She said.  
  
As she walked off, I tried to talk to my Yami.  
  
*PLEASE! Let me back out!*  
  
**I'm doing enough letting you in on what's happening.**  
  
He did it on purpose? Maybe hi isn't all bad...  
  
*But-but-but... Serenity! This is MY date with her, not yours!*  
  
A pause. I thought I had won.  
  
**So?**  
  
Darnit.  
  
~Yami Bakura's POV~  
  
I grinned. My Hikari was right. This was his date. So why not ruin it for him? There's no way Serenity can resist my charm! Then my hikari's life will be ruined, and it's not MY fault the girl fell in love with me!  
  
"Say, Serenity, want to, you know, get out of here, maybe find someplace a bit more romantic?"  
  
She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.  
  
"You're Ryou's yami, right?"  
  
"That's right, sugar. So what do you say?" I could hear Ryou groaning in his soul room.  
  
"I say let Ryou out right now, at least I know he's sane." I saw Malik stifle a laugh. Tea just looked on, vaguely confused.  
  
I scowled.  
  
*Your girlfriend wants you, Hikari.*  
  
**Thanks. Or not.**  
  
I returned to my soul room. How humiliating! How dare she turn me down? She ought to know that hundreds of women in ancient Egypt would have died to be in her position! The idiot.  
  
~Return to Ryou's POV*  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, my Yami is slightly unbalanced." I said immediately. Serenity giggled.  
  
"I kind of figured." She said. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence that followed. Malik began playing with his earrings.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Tea asked. Relieved that the tension was broken, I added my two cents.  
  
"Yeah, I've often wondered the same." I said.  
  
"They're family heirlooms. As with most of my other jewelry. The chains are mine though." He said, obviously relieved too.  
  
"Are they pure gold? Don't they get heavy after a while?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah, and not really. I've worn them forever. I never take any of it off at all, so I'm just used to is. I think I'd feel like I was going to float off the earth if I took them off, I'd feel so light." Malik joked. We all laughed, the previous strain gone. For now.  
  
The food then arrived.  
  
**Yami, How am I going to manage to eat an entire 12 oz steak?**  
  
*Let me?*  
  
**No.**  
  
I stared down at my plate. I took maybe ten bites before I felt full.  
  
*You don't trust me.*  
  
*Fine. Come out and eat. But do NOTHING other than eat. Don't talk, don't sing, don't breathe.*  
  
**Breathe?**  
  
*Yes, don't breathe.*  
  
I felt him take over. He let me stay conscious again. I felt him smirk. I could tell something was going to happen, wether I liked it or not.  
  
*Well, Hikari. You see, since you told me not to breathe, and I have to breathe to keep you alive, then I assume you meant I have to do everything else! Sooo...*  
  
**YAMI!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO WHATEVER YOU WERE GOING TO!!!**  
  
*Too late.*  
  
Apparently it was. My Yami stood on the seat and announce to the entire place.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, In honor of my Girlfriend I would like to sing a song!"  
  
I then realized that he had kept my features. I groaned. They wouldn't know the difference!! Well, Malik might, but Tea and Serenity didn't know me that well! I flopped on the bed in my soul room, deciding to lock myself in forever.  
  
"Serenity, this is for you." my Yami was saying. He jumped over her and went up to the guy at the bar, and instructed him to turn the volume up on the music and put on a decent song.  
  
I groaned. Ra help me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fairly short chapter, I know, but this is a perfect place to leave it, eh? R+R please! Or you'll never find out what song Bakura sings for Serenity! MAUHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!!! *ahem* I may get another chapter up today, it's only 9:00AM as I write this! And I have school off! So yeah, R+R! 


	9. The SONG dum dum dummmmm

WHOOO!!!! I feel so loved! I'm really, really sorry for not updating, but it was impossible for me to, what with all hat's been going on, me feeling a bit down lately, and all that. But you guys are so nice! I read all of your reviews and now I'm really happy! So, without further ado, my expression of gratitude!  
  
Senko: I found the perfect song, it's so perfect its... perfect! And I hope whatever is going on at home works out for you.  
  
Bakuraluva: Oh, Malik will certainly get a point or two soon, maybe not of the date, but certainly... and nothing is wrong with Tea, I like her. ^_^ Malik IS jealous! MUAHAHAHA!!! And Malik.. well.. Hehehehehe...  
  
Aisu Hoshino: Yup! I do tend to update fast when I get on a roll with a story! I'm glad you can sorta sympathize, because a lot of my group of friends are only children! Malik and Anzu would make a cute couple, if it weren't for Malik going nuts at the whole Battle City thing. I mean would you seriously go out with a guy who tried to kill your best friends?..... Maybe we shouldn't ask that! Lol, yes. Jou is too fun to pick on, but we all love him anyway! I do agree with you, Bakura must rub off on Ryou, I mean, they share a body! And I imagine since Ryou is all polite and stuff he seems like someone who wouldn't eat that much. Bakura on the other hand.. Being a tomb robber he can't exactly go up to the market and buy something, So I'd expect he's gotten into the habit of eating all he can hold when he gets a chance!  
  
darkangal322: Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading my story! I hope you review again!  
  
Isabella-Ryou-4EVER: Lol! Woo! More gifts! Hmm... Well, I think the Mallet will have to stay home, Outback doesn't allow weapons, lol, but the fan and lip gloss can fit in the purse that I magically forgot the write that she had! ^_^ Ryou's gonna need the aspirin. The knife can hide under his pillow in his soul room and the can of Ishitar-be-gone will work wonders for keeping Malik from stealing his stuff. And Bakura thanks you from the bottom of the Millennium Ring! Although I'm going to have to put the suit in storage and blackmail him into wearing it for Halloween.... *grin* Which is coming up in a week in my story! MAUHAHAHAH!!!! ^_^ And you're welcome!  
  
Thanks again to everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no oh no oh no....  
  
The music started....  
  
No... anything...  
  
"Friday night I crashed your party, Saturday I said I'm sorry, Sunday came and trashed me out again!"  
  
Great.....  
  
"I was only having fun, Wasn't hurting anyone, And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change!" My Yami threw a wink at Serenity. I groaned.  
  
"I've been stranded in the combat zone, I walked through Bedford Stuy alone, Even rode my motorcycle in the rain. And you told me not to drive, But I made it home alive, So you said that only proves that I'm insane!"  
  
**Yes, you're right. You ARE insane....**  
  
*Duh Hikari!*  
  
Since when did My yami say 'Duh'?  
  
"You may be right! I may be crazy! But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for!"  
  
**She is NOT looking to date a lunatic!**  
  
"Turn out the light, Don't try to save me!"  
  
*So?*  
  
"You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right!"  
  
Bakura smirked, really getting into the song now, to the... well, not quite horror, more the amusement of the other diners.  
  
"Remember how I found you there, Alone in your electric chair? I told you dirty jokes until you smiled."  
  
Urg.. **Yami, I will hurt you for this.**  
  
"You were lonely for a man, I said take me as I am, 'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile!"  
  
**You? Mad? Never. Please note sarcasm.**  
  
"Now think of all the years you tried to Find someone to satisfy you I might be as crazy as you say!"  
  
**You think?** I noticed that Serenity was blushing madly now, and Malik and Tea were holding in laughter.  
  
"If I'm crazy then it's true, That it's all because of you, And you wouldn't want me any other way!  
  
You may be right! I may be crazy! But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for. It's too late to fight, It's too late to change me, You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right !"  
  
**Should I just give up?**  
  
*Yes.* I groaned.  
  
"You may be right, I may be crazy! But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for! Turn out the light, Don't try to save me, You may be wrong for all I know, But you may be right!  
  
You may be wrong but you may be right...  
  
You may be wrong but you may be right...."  
  
The music faded to amused applause as the patrons returned to their meals. My yami jumped off of his place standing on the bar and returned to the table.  
  
Serenity could be likened to a tomato, and Malik and Tea the same, although they were red from laughter.  
  
*Good luck Hikari!* He returned to his soul room. As soon as he forced me out I went red.  
  
"Well, Never knew you could sin, Yami B! Good job!" Malik said between chuckles.  
  
"Yami B?" Tea asked. "That was Ryou!"  
  
"Only looked like Ryou. Yami B can keep Ryou's appearance when he comes out."  
  
"But Yami B?" Serenity asked, still pink, but slightly more composed.  
  
"Yami Bakura. So I don't confuse him with the baka pharaoh." Malik explained. Tea and Serenity nodded.  
  
The manager just then came over, looking both amused and annoyed. He had in his hand a few of those take-out boxes.  
  
**Yami!!!**  
  
*What?*  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to ask you to leave." The manager said. Serenity and Tea said nothing, but began putting the remainder of our meals in the boxes.  
  
"Hey, he was only serenading his beloved!" Malik stood up and said in a (very) mocking tone. The manager looked at him.  
  
"Please just go. Erm, the meal is on us!" He said, hurrying away. Tea and Serenity gathered our things and ushered us out of the place. Malik and Tea nearly fell over laughing the moment we were out. Serenity and I blushed anew, avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
"Erm, Ryou, do you think I could walk home with Malik and Tea? That last motorcycle ride upset my stomach slightly...." Serenity muttered. I nodded. I knew the real reason, but didn't comment. Tea grinned.  
  
"Ryou, wanna drive me home! I Love motorcycles." She said, bouncing over to the bike. I nodded mutely. Malik said he'd take the food home and put it in the refrigerator.  
  
**See what you did Yami? Serenity hates me now!**  
  
*She does not.*  
  
**I'm not in the mood to argue.** I said hotly before I closed the mental link and shut him out.  
  
"Come on Tea. Where do you live again?"  
  
"933000 Calcebra Drive."  
  
"Got it." I climbed on, and Tea climbed on behind me.  
  
"See you at home!" Malik said as I put on my helmet and handed a helmet to Tea. As soon as she was ready I tore out of the parking lot, slightly angry.  
  
Stupid yami. Stupid song. Stupid Malik..... Beautiful Serenity, who hates me now....  
  
*She does not hate you.*  
  
**Again, Stupid Yami.** I returned.  
  
After dropping Tea off at her house, I returned to the apartment I shared with Malik. I walked in, taking the helmets with me. Glancing at the clock I noted that it was just after eleven. Taking off my clothes, I flopped on my bed in only my boxers (Fangirls: *DROOL*).  
  
Sighing, I sat up, glancing back at the clock.  
  
"Sleep. Then get up and go apologize." I said aloud to myself. I heard Malik in his room, pacing apparently. I climbed under the sheets and lat my head on the pillow. I don't know if it was a minute or a hour before I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo!! Another chapter ended!! I'm so happy. Again, I'm REALLY sorry for the delay. I was all worked up over school and getting interim grades... But I got two C's, four B's and an A! First one that didn't have a D or lower since third grade, so I'm really proud of myself. Well, R+R please!! ^_^ 


End file.
